The beginning
by Gothic Candle
Summary: When Monica's beloved husband Richard is murdered she finds it hard to cope. With her friend Chandler maybe things will work out.
1. Default Chapter

"You'll never get away with this." "Just watch me." Within that moment she'd lost him. 5 years of marriage destroyed dramatically. They would never be together again.  
  
The memory kept running through Monica's head; it was driving her crazy and making her more depressed. Exactly a week ago, Monica's beloved husband Richard had been murdered. The killer had escaped leaving Monica to play what she saw over and over again. Everytime she looked at some couple holding hands or kissing, Monica would break down crying. Richard may have been twice as old as Monica, but they were obsessed with each other. Too be honest, marriage wasn't enough for them. But Monica just kept being told by her brother Ross, to move on from him. Maybe he was right, but what Ross didn't understand is that it wasn't that easy. That was bad news. Yet she still had friends like Phoebe, Rachel, Joey and Chandler to be there for her. Somehow this made no difference to Monica's torn up life. As the time approached 6pm, Monica just peacefully watched the rain fall hard against the window. She'd just sit there in the apartment day after day and do nothing. Many times Rachel or Phoebe would waltz right in, and try to encourage Monica to get some fresh air; nothing seemed to work anymore. In this world to Monica, time had just stopped. "Why? Why me, what did I do wrong?" Monica thought to herself. "I don't deserve all this." As Monica started to drift off, the phone rang. Somehow Monica had enough strength to actually answer it. "Hello?" "There's no escape, Monica." Whispered a sharp and painful voice. "What?" Monica asked with worry in her voice. "Ooo scared are ya? You should be, cos' you're next." The voice replied, adding more and more hate to his words. A terrified expression started to appear across Monica's voice. Hanging up as fast as she could, Monica stood there for a moment. What was all that about? Who the heck thought it was a good idea to mess around at this time? So many questions ran through Monica's head; it was a headache to think about them all. But cleverly, Monica decided to take it as a pinch of salt.  
  
"Hey, all kids make prank phone calls at one stage." Monica announced to herself. But was it just a prank phone call? No one knew. At that someone knocked at the door. Quietly Monica checked through the peephole to see Chandler. "Hey Mon. How're you feeling?" Chandler softly asked, as Monica welcomed him in. "Never felt so depressed." She replied wiping away a few tears. "Oh honey I wish there was something I could do." Chandler explained putting his arm around Monica as they sat down. 


	2. A brighter day

Hey everyone. My last chapter was really short so I've tried to make it longer. Thanks for the reviews they made my day. Well here is chapter 2. Don't forget to review! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Look I know you feel awful right now, but maybe you should go down to the coffee house and get some fresh air." "No I just don't seem to have the energy to. I mean since Richard died I don't think I can live anymore." Monica announced braking down into tears. The two cuddled up together and held each other close. Monica still cried on; just at the sight of Monica crying made Chandler want to join in. He hated to see her depressed but there was pretty much nothing that he could do right now. Finally, as night arrived Monica drifted off in Chandler's arms. He didn't have the heart to leave her on her own, so Chandler decided to stay with Monica for the night. Within that very hour, Chandler too fell asleep.  
  
"No Richard don't leave me. You're gonna make it just hold on." "I can't, Monica. You go on. Don't worry, please just get out of here or he'll come back for you." "Look I'm not leaving you so face it. If he comes back we die together okay? I can't live without you you're my entire world-" "Monica! If you love me just leave me. I want you to be safe. Just do this for me." "I'm not leaving you." "I love you too much Monica to let you stay here in danger. argh the pain is getting worse, just go." "I can't." "I love you more than anything Monica just leave.Just...." "Oh my god, no Richard. Wake up, don't leave me. Richard? Please Richard don't be dead. NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"AARRRGGGHHHH!" "Monica? Is that you?" Chandler whispered sleepily. "Chandler, it was so awful, there was blood everywhere-" "Shh calm down. It was just a bad dream that's all." By now Monica was in hysterics after the nightmare she'd just had. Once again Chandler wrapped his arms round her. Monica cried harder and harder by the minute and Chandler grew depressed too at her depression. "It was terrible, Chandler. It was so real." Monica whispered brushing a few tears away. "Oh honey, I can't even imagine how awful this all must be. But if there's anything I can do just ask okay?" Chandler announced letting go of Monica. After a nod, the two just stared at each other for a while. Staring deeper and deeper into each other's eyes it relaxed Monica slightly.  
  
An hour later  
  
"Thanks for staying with me tonight. I really appreciate it." Monica said now in control of her tears. "It's nothing. I just saw how depressed you were and I knew you needed someone here." Chandler replied. "Wow you're more of a gentleman than I thought." Monica announced avoiding braking the stare. "Thanks, I do try to not be influenced by Joey." Chandler replied with a smile. For the first time in a week, Monica smiled. It wasn't great but it was a start for her. "So erm. are you gonna be okay now?" Chandler asked sleepily. "Yeah you can leave if you want." Monica replied. "If that's fine with you I'd better go. Joey might come looking for me. Well if you need anything I'm around." Chandler explained opening the door. "Oh and Chandler?" "Yeah?" "Thank you for staying with me tonight. I really needed you to be there for me." "You're welcome." With that Chandler left Monica feeling comfortable in her own home again. Monica still of course was very tearful, but the feeling of having a best friend that close was like a warm ray of light. Maybe for Monica there was a brighter day, somewhere on the other side. Once morning had broken, Monica had got herself ready. She'd decided that today she was going to go down to the coffeehouse and meet all of her friends again. There was so much to catch up on, since they'd been apart for over a week now. Just as Monica was about to leave she decided to bring something with her. Reaching over to the shelf, Monica grabbed a picture of her sweetheart, Richard. She slipped the photo into her pocket and stepped out into the hall. "I haven't even gone this far from the apartment in 8 days. Seems like forever." Monica thought to herself as she locked up the apartment door. Suddenly someone grabbed Monica violently from behind. The attacker then covered Monica's mouth with a drugged cloth. She tried her hardest to fight this person off, but the drug on the cloth was slowing her down. Finally Monica collapsed and everything went dark.  
  
Thanks for reading. Chapter 3 will soon be up. Please stay with us and keep reading. Remember always review! See ya. CoxRox x x 


	3. Sudden Death

Chapter3  
  
"See ya later Joey." Chandler shouted stepping out into the corridor.  
  
Just as he went to head for the stairs, Chandler noticed something. On the corridor floor was Monica's coat and her keys. Puzzled, Chandler bent down to pick them up. "What?" Chandler thought to himself. "She can't have just dropped them." Awful thoughts ran into his mind; Chandler ended up calling Ross down at the coffeehouse. "Hello Ross speaking." Ross introduced. "Hi it's Chandler." Chandler replied. "What's up?" Ross asked cheerfully. "Have you seen Monica?" Chandler worriedly questioned. "No, it's just Rach and Pheebs with me. Why?" "I erm. look don't worry about it. I'll see you later." With that he hung up fast. The last thing Chandler wanted was for Ross to be in a bad situation, worrying about Monica. But this put Chandler in a bad situation instead. He had always loved Monica's company and many times Chandler had almost asked her out. This whole disappearance thing was killing him literally. Before he could think about it, Chandler rushed out to the streets and spent the day looking for Monica.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright light. As Monica's eyes came to focus she stared around at her surroundings. She was on a leather sofa in a room lit by a fireplace. The place kind of reminded her of Central Perk with the sofa, the paintings on the wall and of course, the cosy coffee smell, which ran through the air. Trying to sit up, Monica felt pain in her stomach. The drugs had left an irritating ache with her. The pain had made it hard to move like a snake tightening its grip. Within that moment the great, oak door flew open. A tall and well-dressed guy stood before Monica. "Monica Geller is it?" he asked staying close to the door. Monica nodded not making any eye contact. She was pretty furious at what had happened to her and knew that this guy was involved. "Michael Fitzgerald is the name." "What's going on?" Monica requested now showing her fury. "If I told you that, I'm afraid I'd have to kill you." He replied. "Just tell me what's-" As Monica's anger had hit the top level, she'd tried to stand up. But because of the drugs the pain shot through her like a bullet and she collapsed onto the floor. "Are you okay Miss Geller?" Michael questioned helping her back onto the couch. "I'm afraid the drugs may still affect you for some while." "I got your god damn drugs now what is going on?!" Monica shouted pushing herself away from Michael. "I'm not at liberty to give that out, Miss Geller. Now would you sit down?" Michael asked trying to keep his temper down. "Just please tell me why I'm here. I really need to know. My friends and family will soon become worried and I'll miss them too. Just explain to me what's happened." Monica begged feeling depressed as she thought of home. Michael stared hard at Monica and sighed. He saw how desperate she was to know what was going on, but he had no permission to give any information out. "Michael?" Called out a well-known face from the doorway. Staring up Monica saw the familiar face in the doorway. "Emily Waltham?!" Monica called out with confusion. "Hey Monica. Seems you too have come here to join us." Emily announced with a snarl. Monica watched as Michael whispered something into Emily's ear. This caused her to giggle as Michael handed her something. Unable to see the object, Monica started to freak out. "Have you been missing someone lately Monica? Someone very close to you who has tragically died?" Emily began starting to raise her voice. "You killed Richard didn't you?! You killed him!" Monica shouted trying her hardest to hold herself up. "No there's more to it than that Monica. Richard wanted to kill you. He wanted to get rid of you." Emily replied nastily. "You liar!" With that Monica ran forward at Emily and punched her. Quite calmly Michael just watched as the two women tore each other apart. Finally Emily got hold of Monica and thwacked her against the wall. Emily then reached far into her pocket and brought out Monica's worst nightmare. A gun. "If you ever try to hit me again or hurt me in any way, I swear I will kill you in the worst way ever." "I'd love to see you try." In Emily's anger she put the gun to Monica's head. Feeling the cold steel press against her forehead, Monica knew that was it; she'd gone to far. Emily placed her fingers over the trigger and..  
  
Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Remember I will begin soon on chapter 4 so stay with me. See ya! 


	4. On my way

Chapter 4  
  
Emily placed her fingers over the trigger but Michael shoved Monica out of the way. The bullet was shot and a mark was left on the wall. "What are you doing?!" Michael shouted. "Killing her of course, what do you expect?" Emily replied with shock. Michael strangely pulled Emily over the farside of the room, and began to talk in whisper. "We can't kill her yet there's more to it. She has to know you know what first." Michael explained in a deep whisper. After Emily agreed with Michael, Monica became very curious after the conversation she'd just heard. What did she have to know? What was lying ahead for her? Who knows?  
  
It was approaching night and Chandler still hadn't found Monica. He'd searched everywhere, but had ended up telling the rest of the gang. Everyone was incredibly worried and scared for Monica. After all, anything could have happened just like it had. "Oh god, please say she's in the apartment." Ross groaned as Chandler opened Monica's door. Everyone wandered in and searched the place. "Monica? Are you here?" Phoebe shouted along with the others. After searching all the rooms the gang all gathered together in the kitchen. "Where else could she be?" Rachel asked in tears. "I don't have any sorta idea. I mean she's nowhere, like she's just disappeared off the face of the earth." Phoebe replied handing Rachel a tissue. "What should we do now? I mean should we call the police?" Ross questioned holding Rachel close as she cried. "Definitely I can't stand this any longer. Here's the phone." Chandler announced handing Ross the phone.  
  
"When are we gonna tell her, Michael?" Emily asked curiously. "Soon as we can. But I can't guarantee that will be soon." Michael replied watching Monica stare into space in the corner. "Look I wanna kill her now, I can't wait any longer!"  
  
"Just hold it okay? What makes you wanna do this so much?"  
  
"I just want to get my revenge to Ross as soon as possible."  
  
With that Monica glared at the Emily with pure hatred. This was all about the revenge on Ross. Emily was still pissed at Ross from the wedding so she was going to have Monica murdered. "Why are you doing this Emily? I thought you were a great person." Monica interrupted angrily. "I am. Your brother needs to learn from his big mistake and guess what?! You're involved!" Emily explained with a slight frown. Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door. Michael answered it and a security guard stepped in. He whispered something into Michael's ear and then went straight to Monica. "Take her to the hall." Michael ordered and left the room with Emily. The guard painfully grabbed Monica causing her to flinch. He tugged at her delicate skin and marked it red and sore. Taking Monica out of the room and down the corridor, Monica just didn't have the energy to save herself. She'd been through enough already. First of all Richard's death, then the dreams, then the kidnap followed by the aching drugs. What next?!  
  
Chandler had just got back from the police station; he was feeling incredibly drowsy since the time was way past midnight. Falling a sleep in the police station hadn't explained much for Chandler, yet all he remembered was that there was now a search party being held. This still left Chandler feeling sick with worry for Monica. He promised himself he wasn't going to get anywhere close to tears but now Chandler wasn't so sure. Chandler was now about to walk into his apartment with Joey, when he decided to check on Rachel. "She must be taking this hard too. After all they were best of friends." Chandler thought to himself knocking on their door. "Rachel? Rachel?" Chandler called out as he silently stepped in the apartment. There was no answer. The place looked like there was not a sign of any life, which was not particularly good. As Chandler neared the window he noticed something. There was a note with a knife through it that had been stabbed into the door. "Oh my god." Chandler said out loud with shock. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and shivers ran through his spine. Daring enough, Chandler pulled out the knife and took the note off it.  
  
Dear Chandler, I knew you'd come straight to this apartment. Well big mistake I'm afraid. You're about to find out what's really happened to the famous Monica Geller. Dead or alive is the question you're thinking! Well let me say his. Alive and soon to be dead, my friend. If you want to save her come find her. But before we hand the girl over we want you to take Monica's place. Too tough for you and the girl dies. Simple as that. So if you're willing to be the man you never were, meet us at Niagara Falls, Lockhearts Cabin before 12pm on Sunday, or there will be no Monica E Geller. Sincerely your worst nightmare  
  
Within that minute he was out the door like a bullet. He only had until tomorrow. Chandler didn't have any time to call the cops so he was rushing for his car. Without even packing, Chandler was on his way to the airport. Monica was being led through many corridors until she finally entered a huge hall. This room again was dimly lit and it was hard to make out all of her surroundings. But Monica could just see some closed curtains, 2 leather sofas, a warm fire, and a magnificent fountain in the middle of the room. Suddenly the doors at the opposite end of the room opened. Emily, Michael and a figure Monica didn't recognize came in. "Welcome to my lounge. It's great don't you think? So, come sit down Monica we have a surprise for you." Michael announced gesturing Monica to sit down with him. Sitting on the opposite couch to Monica, Emily came to sit down next to Michael. "Anyone you've missed lately Monica? Anyone close to you?" Michael began. Monica knew perfectly well who she was missing. Just mentioning his name made her cry. Looking down at her feet, Monica took a deep breath. "My husband Richard was murdered last week." Monica replied now feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "Or so you think." Emily chirped in holding back anymore comments to make. "What are you talking about?" Monica asked curiously now looking at her. "As I said earlier Monica, we have a surprise." Michael repeated looking hard at Emily. "What's going on? Is there something happening that I don't know about? Just please tell what's going on!" Monica requested getting frustrated. Monica watched as Michael looked towards the faded out figure, standing by the door. "Sir?" Michael called out to him. At that, the figure stepped out of the darkness and into the light. "Monica Geller. Meet an old friend of yours." Michael began. "Meet.. 


	5. Back again

Chapter5  
  
"Monica Geller, meet an old friend of yours." Michael began. "Meet.. Richard Burke."  
  
Monica's eyes slowly met Richard's eyes. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Richard, it can't be. You're dead you were-" "I'm sorry Monica. I had to fake my death." Richard sadly explained. "What?! But why would you do this to me Richard? Why?!" Monica asked now with tears flowing on her face. "I'm sorry but.. I needed the money." Richard replied walking over to Monica. "What money?" Monica questioned fetching a tissue from her pocket. "It's a long story. We ran out of money for a while. So I got into some special business where I earned money from transporting illegal goods." Richard announced watched Monica's shocked face. "But I got caught and was being hunted down. So in order to escape, the business I joined helped me fake my death. A setup murderer would walk in on our romantic evening and would then kill me." Monica stared deep into Richard's guilty eyes. She felt the most anger and hatred she'd ever felt building up. "I'm gonna give you some privacy." Michael announced exiting with Emily.  
  
"Why Richard?! How could you do this to me?" Monica burst out with pure hatred. "I would have been caught otherwise Monica! Jail for god only knows amount of years!" Richard yelled. "So what, at least we would have still been a couple. I wouldn't have to suffer the side effects after you faked your death!" Monica screamed out. "But I had no choice. I would have to be left in jail and I'd lose my job, many of my friends and other stuff to ya know!" Richard shouted back. "Is you all you ever think about? Don't you ever take one minute to think about other people? I could have sworn that committing suicide crossed my mind many times this week. I've barely seen my friends lately either and I think you could say I've lost my job. You just thought about yourself and left me all alone. This is all your fault!" Monica cried out now heading for the door. "Look wait up Monica. We can talk it over." Richard begged chasing after her. Once he'd said that, Monica turned slowly around and took off her engagement ring. She then threw it as far as she could across the hall then continued for the door. "Don't you ever walk away from me!" Richard shouted and then grabbed Monica and shoved her against the wall. Holding her up against it, Monica tried her hardest to fight him off. "You will love me because I still love you!" Richard yelled again. "But I don't love you. Not anymore." Monica calmly announced trying to free herself from him. Suddenly, there was a large thwack and Richard fell to the floor. Sharply staring up Monica saw Chandler standing there with a wooden club in his hand. "Always said I'd beat the mustache off his face." Chandler remarked welcoming Monica into his arms. "Thank you for rescuing me. How did you know where I was?" Monica asked holding him close. "There was a note in your apartment from the kidnappers. They told me where you were." Chandler explained wiping the tears away from her cheek. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine now but I was really scared for a moment. I'm so glad you rescued me though. I might not have been alive without you." Monica replied smiling. Suddenly Chandler grabbed Monica and kissed her passionately. She was amazed at what was happening but couldn't have been more happier than she already was. After about a minute, Monica broke the kiss. "Oh my god." Monica whispered with a smile. "Is it okay if we do this?" Chandler asked with worry in his voice. "I couldn't be more comfortable if we did this. It seems right." Monica replied pulling him into another kiss. Feeling through her hair as they kissed, Chandler got visions of a future with Monica. Their engagement, their wedding, their 1st baby; all happy thoughts ran through his mind. As the kiss got really serious, 3 security guards walked in. "Put your hands up and get down on the floor." One of them ordered pointing his gun at them.  
  
With the terror of it all Monica and Chandler got down onto the floor. Chandler held her hand tight and Monica could tell he was feeling for her. "Okay search them." Commanded the same security guard. Just as they were about to search Chandler, he jumped up and knocked 2 security guards out with his club. Just before anyone could stop him Chandler was attacking the last security guard and just missing his shots of the gun. Finally Chandler knocked him out and stole his gun. "Come on let's get out of here." Chandler suggested handing Monica a gun as they ran out of the room. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Monica asked as they were heading down the corridor. "I used to do Karate as a kid. Never forgot any of it." Chandler replied as they ran through into the library. Unluckily Emily was browsing through the shelves. "How are we gonna cross now?" Monica mouthed to Chandler as they hid behind a bookstand. "We'll just have to be careful as we sneak through." Chandler replied still mouthing. Taking hold of Monica's hand Chandler helped her climb up on top of all the bookcases. Once Chandler was up himself, they crawled along the tops of the bookcases. Suddenly Monica knocked a book aside and over the edge. "Whoops." Monica whispered feeling really stupid and responsible. The couple watched as Emily sharply stared up at the ceiling to see where abouts the book had come from. She became a little shook up from the book so she got out her gun. "Hello? Anyone there?" Emily called out with fear in her tone. "Anyone? Hello?!" Just at that moment Michael rushed in. "Is everything okay Emily? I heard you shouting." Michael asked in a comforting way. "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's just get the hell out of here coz this place creeps me out." Emily replied staring around as they left.  
  
"I'm sorry Chandler. I didn't mean to." Monica apologized feeling the guilt pour over her.  
  
"It's okay just be more careful in future. Now come on let's get ourselves out of here." Chandler replied getting down from the bookcase.  
  
The two escaped from the library and headed off towards the exit. But what they did not know, was that they were being watched all the time.  
  
Thanx 4 reading. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review. C ya. 


	6. Hiding and waiting

Chapter 6  
  
Chandler and Monica ran off down the corridor hand in hand, but what they did not know was that a professional sniper was watching them. The sniper was just waiting for the right moment to shoot. That moment got nearer and nearer every second. "Do you know where we are actually going?" Monica asked as they headed down some stairs. "Kind of. I can just remember where I came in." Chandler replied. "Wait a second." Monica blurted out stopping dead in her tracks. "Did you actually kill Richard?" "Well I knocked him out. that's ok right?" Chandler slowly explained. Monica shook her head then watched as Chandler started to freak out. "What's the big deal if I knocked him out, Mon?" Chandler questioned leaning against he wall. "Oh nothing, it's just now he will wake up soon then he will alert Michael, who will then get security after us!" Monica sarcastically announced looking mildly stressed. "Well if you quit moaning we can get out of here before he wakes up, okay?!" Chandler replied angrily. With that Monica gave her 'I'm gonna kill you' look. "Hear me out woman! Just shut up and let's just get the hell out of here!" Chandler shouted taking hold of her, then pelting off.  
  
"What do you mean they've escaped?!" Michael screamed slamming his fist on the desk. "I don't know how they got past us sir. The guy with Miss Geller knocked out the 3 guards who caught them." "I don't care about what you have to say. You've been in this business a long time, yet you still can't even guard properly. Find Monica, or find a new job!" Michael exclaimed with pure fury.  
  
"Yes sir. I'll go check on the sniper." The security guard replied with embarrassment.  
  
"Look I'm sorry about earlier." Monica said softly as they wandered into the grounds. "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you like I did." Chandler replied squeezing her hand. "Apology accepted." Monica announced smiling warmly. "Ditto." Chandler whispered back pulling her in for another long, sleek kiss. Moment by moment the kiss grew stronger and they had to sit down to keep it going. As Monica moaned into another kiss, Chandler started to unbutton his shirt. Seeing this Monica undid her jacket and began unbuttoning her shirt. Just before Monica was about to remover her top all together, there was a loud gunshot. "What the hell was that?" Monica asked full of panic. "A gun was fired. Sounded close as well." Chandler replied staring around for a guard or someone with a gun  
  
"Damn it." Emily yelled. "Hey what's happening now Em?" A guard asked crouching down beside her. "I hate this sniper thing. I nearly got the guy down but Monica moved and Chandler went with her." Emily explained angrily. "So when did you get into all of this illegal stuff then?" The guard questioned. "After my failed wedding with Ross I really needed revenge on him. So one day I found Michael advertising assassination on the Internet so I joined him. That was so long ago. But right now once I get the girl killed, I get Ross assassinated." Emily replied not taking her eye off the scope.  
  
"Right I have a plan. Okay, 1 by 1 we go round to the back of the tree, then we crouch down by those bushes. Once we've crawled along to the end, we pelt it for that open door. With me?" Chandler explained. "Yep. So do you wanna go first?" Monica asked hoping he would go first. "Sure. Okay, I'll see ya later." Chandler replied going round the back of the tree. "Oh and Chandler?" Monica called out. "Yeah?" "Be careful coz I can't imagine a day without you sweetie." Monica announced looking worried for him. "I'm not gonna leave you I promise, Mon. I'm gonna stay alive for you and only you." Chandler replied blowing her a kiss as he headed for the bush.  
  
"Hey it looks like the guy's trying out his plan. Huh he doesn't even realize that as soon s Monica tries to follow, it'll be 'man down!'" Emily said with a grin. "Yep. Not long now Em is it?" the guard replied. "Nope. Not long till I can watch Ross' expression, once he's found out about his beloved sister." Emily explained.  
  
Monica watched as Chandler gave the signal that he was over by the door. Taking a deep breath Monica slowly began walking round the back of the tree. She crouched down then began crawling along behind the bushes. She was terrified and was sweating like crazy. But Monica was determined to stay alive and escape with Chandler.  
  
"Oh good, it's Monica's turn." Emily whispered nastily. "So when do you shoot?" the guard asked trying to spy through the scope himself.  
  
"When she gets to the point where the bush narrows, that's when I'm gonna get her. Not so long now she's about 6 metres away now." Emily explained getting ready for the shoot.  
  
"Good plan. So what are you gonna do about the guy?" the guard questioned. "Leave him. But if I can get him I will. Right, okay it's time to shoot." Emily replied taking aim. "Good luck." The guard announced standing back. "Good bye Monica E. Geller." Emily said pulling the trigger.  
  
After the sharp shooting, there was complete silence.  
  
"And that's how it's done." Emily exclaimed giving the guard a high five. "Perfect aim!" the guard shouted with glee.  
  
But down below things were a really tense. Chandler had seen everything. He couldn't believe it. She was gone forever just like that.  
  
"Oh my god. No she can't be gone. Monica can't be dead." Chandler trailed off.  
  
Chandler shrank down to the floor and just cried. The first time in his adult life did he actually cry. She was gone and that was that.  
  
Hey I gotcha all at a cliffhanger! I love to write cliffhangers. Well please review coz I love them. See ya. 


	7. Escape

Chapter 7  
  
"Chandler?" called out a familiar voice.  
  
"Monica? Is that you?" Chandler whispered staying where he was. "Chandler help me." Monica trailed off quietly. Without even thinking Chandler ran right over to where Monica was shot. As he got down and hid behind the bush, he saw her. Monica was lying on her back and unable to move. "Oh my god, Monica." Chandler gasped as he got down next to her. She'd been shot in the back and the blood was leaking everywhere. Gently, Chandler lifted Monica into his arms and carried her off towards the door.  
  
"What the hell?!" the guard shouted getting out his rifle. "What?" Emily asked looking up at him. "The girls not dead and the guys escaping with her!" the guard yelled pointing furiously at them. "Well don't just stand there! Get your ass down there and kill them now!!" Emily screeched pushing him towards the stairs.  
  
As Chandler carried Monica away as fast as he could he noticed Monica drifting in and out of consciousness. "Monica please stay awake. I can't live without you." Chandler whispered to her. "I can't.stay awake.its hurting.." Monica mumbled closing her eyes. "Oh god" Chandler cried out as he kicked open a door. As Chandler ran through the kitchen, he could hear guards shouting in the distance. "They must know." Chandler thought. "There must be an exit somewhere in this place."  
  
Then Chandler saw it. There was a door leading out of the building. Finally Chandler managed to kick it open and he then pelted out of the grounds. As he exited the front gate Chandler saw a phone booth. He then went jogged over to it and laid Monica down.  
  
"Hi can I have the ambulance and the police.. Patterson Lodge Walker's Road.. Yeah okay bye." Chandler spoke into the phone.  
  
Once Chandler had called 911, he got down next to Monica. Her breathing was starting to slow down and it got harder for her to keep her eyes open.  
  
"The police are coming with the ambulance, so you're gonna make it, Mon. Just don't give up okay?" Chandler sweetly said squeezing her hand. "I won't.I promise." Monica whispered trying her hardest to stay conscious.  
  
"Found them yet?" Emily snapped miserably as she sat in the library. "Sorry miss. There's no sound of them." The guard replied. "Oh shit, what's Michael gonna say? He's gonna kill me!" Emily screeched throwing a book across the room. "Don't worry we'll find em before you know it Miss." Another guard explained.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open. "Put your hands up now!!" a cop shouted. "Damn it." Emily muttered putting her hands up.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Chandler asked worriedly. "Yes Mr. Bing, everything's under control." The doctor announced carrying Monica on the stretcher into the ambulance. "Excuse me Mr. Bing, you can come with us if you want to." Another doctor said. "Thank you so much, doctor. It means the world to me." Chandler replied climbing into the ambulance as it began to drive off.  
  
Well that's it for this series. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review my friends coz I love them. By the way I'm gonna write a new series soon so look out for them. C ya. 


End file.
